


Pack Party

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: After the battle with the Anuk-Ite and the hunters, Scott decides to throw a party for the pack and his friends.I really liked most of the finale, but some moments and conversation that I wanted to happen didn't which is part of where this story sprang from.





	Pack Party

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this part took so long to get up. It kept getting longer and longer the more I thought about it-and I wanted to try and make sure every character had at least one moment to shine a bit.

            “What is it exactly?” Jackson asked.

            “I don’t know” Ethan shrugged and reread the text on his phone. “Scott’s just inviting us and it looks like a bunch of the others to a party at his house.”

            “When?” Jackson asked. He was lounging on the hotel room bed with his eyes closed. Having finally gotten away from the hunters and ended all the crap with whatever monster had been trying to terrorize Beacon Hills this month, he and Ethan had been taking it pretty easy. They had booked their return flight back to London for one week out, giving them plenty of time to fully recover, and actually enjoy some of their time back in the States.

            “Tomorrow night it sounds like.” Ethan climbed onto the bed next to Jackson.

            Jackson smirked and opened his eyes. “Well nice to see McCall still plans things as well he used to. One day isn’t much notice.”

            Ethan laughed and gave Jackson a playful shove. “Be nice. It’s not like we have anything else going on.”

            “Fine.” Jackson smiled. “Who else did he invite?”

            Ethan tossed his phone to Jackson. “It’s a group text. I didn’t look at all the numbers but I saw Lydia and Stilinksi in there.”

            “Hmm.” Jackson scrolled through the list of numbers. He didn’t recognize anymore of them then Ethan. But the last number looked strangely familiar. He slid the phone back to Ethan. “Do you know that last number? I feel like I’ve seen it but I can’t place it.”

            Ethan scrolled to the last number and eyed it curiously.

            “Who is it?” Jackson asked.

            “I’m-” Ethan paused a moment and studied the number again. “I’m pretty sure it’s Deucalion’s. Scott must have included it by mistake…”

            “He probably just sent the text to all of the wolves in his phone…” Jackson reasoned. “Didn’t think about it.” Jackson studied Ethan’s expression carefully. “You okay?”

            Ethan locked his phone screen and set it on the bedside table. “Yeah I’m fine…it’s just weird thinking he’s dead.”

            Jackson nodded. He knew Ethan struggled a bit with his feelings for Deucalion. “Do you wish you’d have gotten to talk to him-before…”

            “I don’t know.” Ethan shrugged. “Being in his pack…it wasn’t easy. And not exactly something I’d want to relive… “

            “…But he still helped you.”

            “Yeah.” Ethan nodded. “I guess I wish I’d gotten to know him as himself and not as the Demon wolf or whatever. For all that time I was in his pack, Scott probably knew the real him better then I did in the end.”

            Jackson put his head on Ethan’s chest and took his hand in his. “Even if you didn’t always like him you’re still allowed to miss him.”

            “Mm.” Ethan smiled and squeezed Jackson’s hand gently. His other hand ran ideally through Jackson’s hair. “When did you become just a sensitive and insightful boyfriend?”

            Jackson snorted and grinned up at Ethan. “I learned from example.”

***

            “Jezz Scott…” Stiles surveyed the wreckage of his best friend’s house in shock.

            “It’s okay.” Scott said. “Nobody died…Thanks to Lydia…”

            Stiles couldn’t help the small surge of pride he felt at that, but looking at the damage, things had a come a lot closer then Stiles realized. A few days had passed since they finally got rid of the Anuk-Ite, most of which they’d all spent just recovering from the ordeal. Stiles had slept almost the whole day after everything went down, and knew a lot of the others had been in the same boat. Now though, Scott had said he wanted to get everyone together for some fun. A party, as mundane as it sounded after everything they’d been through. Stiles found it exciting. It’d been so long since they had all been able to spend some time together, when some fresh hell wasn’t raining down upon them.

            Stiles picked up a piece of what he was pretty sure had once been a chair and eyed his best friend dubiously. “You sure you want to have the party here?”

            “Yeah.” Scott smiled. “It’s not perfect but it’s still my house.”

            Stiles nodded. “Plus it’s probably good that we don’t test the town by all appearing together in public _quite_ yet.”

            “See?” Scott said happily. "This makes perfect sense.”

            The door to the house swung open. “Scott?” Melissa McCall called out. “You here?”

            “In the kitchen.” Scott yelled back.

            “Hey kiddo-“ Melissa was wearing her scrubs having just gotten off a shift at the hospital. “I was going-“ she paused when she caught sight of Stiles. “Stiles.”

            Stiles waved cheekily. “Hey Mrs. McCall.”

            Melissa set down the bag she was holding and pulled Stiles into a hug. “Oh it’s so good to see you. How’s the internship going?”

            “Uh it’s good.” Stiles laughed. “Real good. I mean what’s a toe in the long run right?”

            Melissa frowned. “Do I want to know or-“

            “Probably not.” Scott laughed.

            “Okay then.” Melissa patted Stiles shoulder and ran upstairs. “You still thinking about having everyone over?” She called down knowing Scott could hear her easily.

            “Yeah.” Scott said. “That’s okay right? You don’t mind?”

            “Oh I don’t mind sweetie.” Melissa laughed. She hurried back downstairs a few minutes later wearing a fancy dress now and putting in a pair of earrings. “I’m meeting up with Chris for a nice dinner out. I was just going to ask if you thought you could twist their arms into helping you clean the place up a little more.”

            Scott smiled, glad his mother was happy, but rolled his eyes. “Mom-“

            “I know, I know.” Melissa gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the door. “But you might as well use that Alpha authority sometimes right?”

            Stiles snorted and hopped up to sit on the counter. The door clicked shut again, and Melissa’s car revered to life. “So who all did you invite to this little shindig anyways?”

            Scott rattled off the names. “You, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Derek, Mason, Corey, Theo, Ethan and Jackson. I though about asking Peter but that seemed a little weird.”

            “But you had to invite Jackson?” Stiles groaned.

            “He and Ethan came a long way to help out.” Scott said sincerely. “They may not be officially part of the pack but they’re still our friends.”

            “I know.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m only kidding. Well mostly kidding. Maybe like sixty percent-”

            Scott grinned. He’d missed this. “Hey hand me the plates in that cupboard behind you?”

            Stiles pulled open the cabinet and passed over two large stacks of plates. “What kind of food did you get?”

            “I got a cake and some snack food.” Scott pulled the small round cake he’d had decorated with a wolf on it off the top of the fridge and pulled out the bags of chips he’d gotten for the occasion too.

            “Nice.” Stiles’ expression grew more serious for a moment. “Hey before everybody else gets here there’s actually something I want to give you.”

            “What?” Scott gave his friend a confused look. “Stiles you didn’t have to-“

            Stiles gave Scott a firm smack to the back of the head and glared at him. Scott gaped at him incredulous.

            “What was that for-“ Scott grumbled.

            “You know what that was for.” Stiles said sternly. “All this crap going on in Beacon Hills and you didn’t even think to give me a call?”

            “We thought about it.” Scott paused guiltily. “Lydia and I just though-“

            “Oh I know what you thought.” Stiles said frustrated. “I already went through all this with her…”

            Scott sighed. “Stiles-“

            “No don’t ‘Stiles’ me. I’m your best friend Scott!” Stiles gestured wildly. “This whole thing started with the two of us.”

            Scott’s face fell. “We were just trying to keep you safe.”

            “And how do you think I would have felt if something had happened to any of you huh?” There was real pain in Stiles’ voice now. “And I was just off at my internship completely unaware…”

            The words were like a knife to Scott’s gut. He knew exactly how Stiles’ would have felt. Scott would have been the exact same.

            “I’m sorry.” Scott said simply, he didn’t know what else to say really.

            Stiles sighed. “It’s okay man just…I pick my own battles okay? I decide what is and isn’t worth me risking my neck for-and you guys are definitely worth it.”

            Scott pulled him Stiles into a tight hug, as thankful as ever to have such an amazing friend in his life.

            “Uh-so” Stiles sniffed awkwardly. “We good?”

            “We’re always good.” Scott smiled.

            “Alright than.” Stiles grabbed one of the bags of chips and tore it open. He took a large hand full of chips and began eating them. Scott shot him an amazed look. “What?” Stiles said through a mouthful of chips. “I’m hungry.”

            A car door slammed in the driveway. Stiles careened his head to look out. “That’s Lydia-with Jackson and Ethan for some reason.” He went to go open the door for his girlfriend.

            Lydia smiled and gave Stiles a quick kiss as she walked in. Jackson and Ethan were busy eyeing the many bullet holes in the house. “Having this get together was a nice idea Scott.” She said.

            “Hey Scott-“ Jackson ran a finger over one of the bullet holes. “My dad still had some contractors in Beacon Hills who owe him favors…I could have him talk to them see if they can get some kind of special rate to help fix this up.”

            “That’d be great.” Scott said visibly relieved. “My mom’s not saying it but I know she’s a little worried about dealing with all that.”

            “…And thanks for inviting us to this.” Ethan added. “It’ll be nice to see everyone.”

            Scott smiled. “I should be thanking you-“

            “Scott?” Lydia broke in having caught sight of the sad display of food on the table. “Please tell me this isn’t everything you got for the party.”

            “Well yeah…” Scott said a little baffled. “Why?”

            Lydia’s eyebrows shot up in dismay. She immediately reached for her phone. “Okay I’m fixing this right now.”

            “I can-“ Scott began only to be hushed by Lydia’s raised hand. Lydia was already dialing.

            “Jackson-pizza.”

            Jackson grabbed his own phone and smiled. “Been awhile since I’ve gotten to have the local pizza. What do you think five?”

            Stiles eyes bugged out a bit at that. “ _Five_ pizzas? How many people do you think Scott invited?”

            Lydia rolled her eyes, but gave Stiles a loving smile. “There will be eleven of us, most of whom have the metabolism of supernatural creatures.” She turned back to Jackson all business again. “I’d make it an even half dozen.”

            Jackson nodded already holding the phone up to his ear. “I’m going to need toppings.”

            “Oh!” Stiles said excitedly. “Oh we should get-“

            “Two pepperoni, one meat lovers, one everything, one pepperoni with peppers and mushrooms and one half cheese and half Hawaiian.” Lydia rattled off. She turned back to her own phone call without a second thought. “Yes I’m here. Could I speak to Sarah please? Thank you.”

            Stiles was starring at her with a mixture of surprise and awe. “That.” He grinned at Jackson. “Get that.” Jackson nodded already repeating the order into the phone.

            “Sarah? Lydia. Yes I know it’s been too long.” Lydia smiled. “Listen I need a sheet cake to serve about twenty people-half vanilla and half chocolate. Yes. Vanilla frosting. Butter cream. Perfect. Thank you so much.”

            “How is she going to get something like that so fast?” Ethan whispered to Jackson in amazement.

            Jackson laughed. “You’ve never seen Lydia throw a party. She’s a one woman machine.” He turned back to his phone. “What’s the total? Okay hold on just a second.” He put his hand over the phone and turned back to Lydia. “Drinks Lydia?”

            “Yes.” She was already dialing again. “They have two litters right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Better do four regular, three diet, two lemon lime, and one root beer.” Lydia put her phone back to her ear. “Mason? Where are you right now? Good-I need you to stop by my house and get a few things…”

            Jackson repeated the drink order and finished paying for the pizza. “Okay pizza and pop is on the way.” Lydia nodded still giving Mason instructions.

            “And the sound system-yes it’s right there.” Lydia said briskly. “Can you and Corey manage it? Alright. Thanks.”

            Lydia hung up and smiled taking in the mix of expressions around her-from Ethan’s shock,to Jackson and Stiles’ awe, and Scott’s discomfort. “There.” She beamed triumphantly. “Now we just might have a shot at actually saving this little party.

***

            Malia sighed and reluctantly climbed into the car. “I told you, you didn’t have to drive me. I’m perfectly capable of walking.”

            “Yes-“ Peter smirked and rolled his eyes. “And I told _you_ that there’s no way I’m trusting this town enough for that right now.”

            Malia clicked in her seat belt and glared at Peter. “How did you even get a car anyways? I though you said the hunters blew up both of yours.”

            “I rented it.” Peter’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “What did you think I just took it?”

            “Like that’s so far outside the realm of possibility.” Malia huffed.

            “I guess that’s fair.” Peter sighed.

            “And besides-“ Malia continued “The town’s fine now. The Sheriff and Parrish got almost all the guns back.”

            “ _Almost_ being the key word there.” Peter snarked.

            Malia crossed her arms. “Without the Anuk-Ite making them scared things will go back to normal.”

            Peter laughed, a hollow bitter sound. “You don’t really believe that…”

            “Scott does.” Malia said emphatically.

            “Yes dear little Scott…” Peter trailed off. “Did he really blind himself just to fight that thing?”

            “Yeah...” Malia eyed Peter skeptically. “Why?”

            Peter grimaced. “Seems a bit excessive don’t you think?”

            “Well it worked.” Malia glowered. “Scott picked up enough from Deucalion to be able to hold it off.”

            “Mm. Deucalion.” Peter got quiet for a moment, taking a turn and looking suspiciously at a couple of teenagers on the corner. “Good old Deuc…such a waste…”

            “Yeah…” Malia could still hear all the bullets at the shipyard. “He didn’t deserve to die like that.”

            “Well no-“ Peter shrugged. “But that wasn’t what I meant.”

            “Then what did you mean?” Malia asked, her voice raised warningly.

            “Just seems a waste to let an Alpha go like that.” Peter watched Malia closely for any reaction.

            “That’s what I-“ Understanding washed over Malia. She scowled. “You’re talking about his Alpha spark.”

            Peter grinned. “Clever girl.”

            Malia frowned. “He was already dying from the hunter’s bullets…”

            “And in quite a bit of pain I’d imagine. One of us could have easily have done him the kindness of ending things a little quicker.” Peter said. “-and become an Alpha in the process.” Malia starred at him skeptically. “How did you think Derek became an Alpha in the first place? Finishing off dear old me after they all fire bombed me.” Peter sighed, not the happiest of memories that. “Believe me Deucalion would have understood. He was a wolf.”

            Malia was quiet for awhile. “I didn’t see you doing anything.”

            “I wasn’t near him.” Peter said simply. “And besides I doubt dearest Scott would have liked it. So instead he let an Alpha die, one that had no family, no real pack members left to inherit the power from him.” Peter waved his hand dramatically. “It’s just gone.” He sighed again.

            Malia fell silent again and shifted uncomfortably. As much as she hated to admit it Peter had a point…she was sparred thinking of it any further as Peter pulled onto Scott’s street. Malia wrenched open the door.

            “Whoa-hey, hey what are you doing?” Peter slowed the car to a rolling stop.

            “Decided I'm walking the rest of the way.” Malia hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her.

            “Oh come on Malia.” Peter yelled. “Malia!”

            She ignored him and just kept walking.

***

            By the time Malia got to Scott’s house most of the others were arriving as well. As soon as he saw her, Scott came over and pulled her into a hug, following it with a small kiss.

            “Hey.” Scott said simply.

            “Hey yourself.” Malia smiled.

            “You okay?” Scott asked. “You-oh watch out.”

            Corey and Mason were struggling to lift a massive sound system through the door behind them. Malia moved out of the way and pushed the door open for them.

            “What’s that?” Malia questioned.

            “Lydia.” Mason huffed breathlessly. “All of this.”

            Corey smiled and picked up the speaker Mason was struggling with, balancing it on top of the one he was already carrying. “You want to go ask Lydia where she wants this set up?”

            “That-“ Mason gasped. “Is an excellent idea.”

            “It’s my house.” Scott smiled. “I’m pretty sure-“

            Almost on cue, Lydia appeared. “Oh good I thought I saw you pull up. Let’s put that in the other room here.” Lydia gestured for the boys to follow her.

            Mason gave Scott one questioning look, but Scott just smiled and waved him on.

            Corey laughed. “I guess we follow Lydia.”

            Scott turned his full attention back to Malia and grinned. “There’s pizza and stuff in the kitchen if you’re hungry.”

            Malia smiled and took Scott’s hand. “I’m starving. Come on.”

            Scott led the way to the kitchen and grabbed two plates for them off the stack. Theo and Liam were already there, their own plates fully loaded with food, and talking quietly in the corner. Malia laughed happily when she saw the pizza choices.

            “Pepperoni mushroom and peppers? Someone’s been paying attention.” She grabbed two pieces of the other wise untouched pizza and slid them onto her plate.

            “Uh yeah-“Scott floundered for a moment. “Glad you like it.” He said, making a mental note to thank Lydia again later.

            Having gotten their food, he and Malia circled back out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mason and Corey were just finishing setting up the sound system. Lydia had taken up a seat next to Stiles, and Jackson had stretched out on the couch, his feet resting comfortably in Ethan’s lap. Upon seeing Scott and Malia he hastened to sit up, opening the rest of the couch up for them.

            “-I still can’t get over you two being together.” Stiles was saying, looking deep in thought. Jackson and Ethan were both grinning, and Lydia just looked bored.

            “It’s not exactly rocket science Stlinski.” Jackson laughed.

            “No I get the whole ‘everyone’s my type thing’” Stiles said mockingly, drawing a laugh from Ethan that he tried vainly to cover as a cough at a glare from Jackson. “It’s just- I don’t know…”

            Jackson grinned. “Don’t strain yourself.” He picked a pepperoni off the pizza on Ethan’s plate and popped it into his mouth. Ethan rolled his eyes, but moved his plate closer to Jackson, tacitly encouraging his boyfriend.

            “So let me see if I have all this-“ Malia swallowed a mouth full pizza. “Jackson and Lydia used to date right?”

            Jackson nodded. Lydia smiled. “Yes we were quite the power couple back then.” She patted Stiles’ shoulder seeing him start to pout. “But we’ve both moved on to better men.

            “And then Lydia dated Aiden right?” Malia asked. She pointed to Ethan. “Your identical twin?”

            “Yeah.” Ethan replied.

            “And the two of you are together now.” Malia smiled. “So I guess Jackson and Lydia must both have similar tastes in men.”

            That got laughs from all of them, and a wicked grin from Stiles.

            “Oh come on Malia we knew Lydia and Jackson shared a type for years.” Seeing the confused looks Stiles paused a moment to savor it, then plunged into his punch line. “Lydia loved Jackson. _Jackson_ loved Jackson…”

            They laughed even harder at that, Jackson included. Malia didn’t quite get the joke having never met Jackson at his most arrogant, but the laughter of the others carried her along nonetheless.

            “Wait a minute-“ Stiles fell suddenly serious an idea occurring to him. “Does that mean you find me attractive Jackson? Am I attractive to bi-guys?”

            Jackson groaned and shook his head. He remembered Danny telling him how persistence Stiles had been with him before. Jackson laughed and squeezed in closer to Ethan on the couch. “Sorry Stiles-you’re not my type.” Ethan grinned and leaned down to kiss Jackson.

            Scott turned his head hearing another car in the driveway. “I think Derek’s here.”           

            “The sour wolf himself.” Stiles grinned. He hopped up off his chair. “I’m going to go say hi and get some pizza. You want anything while I’m up?” He asked Lydia.

            She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

            Stiles disappeared back into the kitchen, and a minute later they all heard the door open and Derek come in. Mason and Corey, having finished with the sound system, came back into the living room carrying plates of pizza and drinks. Mason took Corey’s plate from him so his boyfriend could more easily slide down to sit on the carpet, and balanced his cup precariously on the surface of his own plate.

            Comfortably seated, Corey smiled and reached back up to take his plate. “Thanks.”

            Mason leaned forward slightly to pass Corey back his plate, and the small motion was enough to unsettle his cup. It twisted off the plate and seemed to fall in slow motion towards the floor. Corey tried to make a grab for it, taking advantage of his heightened reflexes, but sitting down as he was he couldn’t quite reach it. Mason watched it fall helplessly. “Crap-“

            The glass stopped suddenly-just a few inches from the ground. It took everyone a minute to realize what had happened. Jackson had grabbed the falling glass with his tail, quicker then any of them could see. A tail, which was now slowly receding back to a smugly grinning Jackson.

            “You have a tail?” Mason gaped, unable to keep the amazement out of his voice.

            Jackson smirked. “I have a tail.”

            “A gross tail.” Ethan laughed.

            “What are you talking about?” Mason asked excitedly. “That’s awesome.”

            “No.” Lydia grimaced, now having seen it up close. “I’m inclined to agree with Ethan on this one.”

            “I’m just glad the pop didn’t spill.” Scott said gratefully. “The carpet in here looks bad enough already…”

            “Happy to help.” Jackson beamed.

            “Show off you mean.” Ethan shoved him playfully. “He’s going to be insufferable after this now Scott thanks…”

            “Oh really?” Jackson leaned in closer to Ethan, grinning flirtatiously. “And here I thought you’d always put up me…”

            “…How do you have a tail?” Corey asked quietly from across the room, pulling the couple out of their train of though, which given the way the two wolves had been eyeing each other may have saved everyone seeing and hearing things they could do without. “You’re a werewolf right?”

            “And part kanima.” Jackson answered easily, leaning back against Ethan like a pillow. Ethan had one arm draped over Jackson’s shoulder now, the other still holding his plate.

            “So are you a chimera?” Corey asked.

            “Nope.” Jackson paused and weighted his words a moment. “At least not like you. I don’t know it probably depends on your definition. But this-“ He waved a hand along his body and winked suggestively. “All natural.”

            Corey blushed brilliantly, and turned back to his pizza, a reaction that clearly had very little to do with his initial question and everything to do with Jackson’s answer. Mason sat down next to him and smiled. He could totally understand Corey’s reaction, Jackson was gorgeous, something the older boy himself seemed quite aware of. Corey gave Mason a slightly guiltily look, but Mason just smiled and took his hand discreetly. He enjoyed the view as much as his boyfriend did.

            “I still don’t get why you find a tail gross.” Malia broke in bluntly. “It could definitely help in a fight.”

            Ethan barked with laughter. “That’s because you’ve never woken up in the middle of the night to it wrapping around your-“

            “Hey!” Jackson shouted and elbowed Ethan. The others were laughing again. “That was _one t_ ime. I hadn’t gotten a handle on not sprouting it in my sleep yet.”

            Ethan grinned. “It was at least three times and once you-“

            A sudden growl from the kitchen cut him off. It was followed closely after by a shout from Stiles.

            “Are you kidding me Derek?”

            Scott sighed and stood up. “I should go make sure they don’t kill each other.”

            “Oh-get me another piece of pizza will you?” Malia called after him as Scott made his way back into the kitchen.

            Scott didn’t know what he’d expected to find, but it wasn’t this. Derek and Stiles were standing in front of the table with the pizza on it engaged in a heated argument. Both of them had plates, and as best Scott could tell seemed to be arguing over which kind of pizza was the best. Liam and Theo slipped by Scott, and out of the kitchen, both of them laughing quietly.

            “How can you even say that?” Stiles groaned dramatically.

            "Because it’s true.” Derek grumbled.

            “Pineapple is good on pizza!” Stiles grabbed a slice of the Hawaiian pizza and dramatically took a bite. “See? Delicious!”

            “It’s gross.” Derek helped himself to some pizza, grabbing a piece of the pepperoni, mushroom and peppers. Scott couldn’t help but smile.

            “Have you ever tried it?” Stiles asked waving another piece of the Hawaiian pizza in front of Derek’s face. “Seriously it’s good."

            "I don't want it Stiles." Derek glowered. "Why would I want to eat fruit on my pizza?"

            Stiles rolled his eyes. "You like pineapple right?"

            Derek sighed reluctantly. "Yes."

            "And you obviously like pizza." Stiles grinned triumphantly."So why is putting the two of them together so weird?"

            “Why are you so weird?” Derek snorted.

            “That-I” Stiles sputtered but smiled. “That’s not fair. And I’m leaving now. To go enjoy my delicious pizza in peace.” With that he picked up his plate and headed back out into the living room.

            Derek shook his head and smiled. Scott grinned back. “He really is one of a kind…” Derek mused.

            Scott laughed and grabbed a piece of pizza for Malia, prepared to go rejoin the others himself, but stopped when he saw Ethan and Jackson come in to the kitchen.

            “The cake just got here.” Jackson said. “Lydia asked us to carry it in.”

            “You mind getting the door for us?” Ethan asked.

            Scott moved to open the door for them. Ethan and Jackson stepped out to meet whatever caterer Lydia had wrangled into making a cake on such short notice. The cake was huge, weight wise Scott had no doubt a single person could have carried it, but the size of it needed both Ethan and Jackson to keep it level. They inched it back through the door carefully, and set it down on the table next to the pizza.

            “It’s not cut yet.” Scott noticed.

            “”Don’t worry.” Jackson laughed. “Lydia will handle it when the time comes.” He and Ethan turned to head back to the living room.

            “Wait a second-“ Scott called. “I just-I didn’t get a chance to say thank you.”

            Jackson smirked. “For brining the cake in?”

            “No.” Scott said quickly. “For well-all of this. Thanks for coming.”

            “You would have done the same for us.” Ethan said simply.

            “Yeah-couldn’t let Beacon Hills fall completely apart.” Jackson laughed. “Although in the future, letting some of your friends abroad know about a global drive to purge supernatural creatures might be helpful.”

            Scott frowned. “What-“

            “Gerard sent some hunters to London.” Ethan answered. ‘We handled it.”

            “…but not before they killed several omegas we were trying to help.” Jackson finished.

            A wave of guilt washed over Scott. He’d been so focused on Beacon Hills he hadn’t thought to let any of his friends outside the city know what was happening. Jackson, Ethan or-“What about Isaac?” Scott asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. “Did Gerard send hunters to France too?”

            Derek, who until this point had been holed up in the corner eating his pizza, was suddenly giving them all his full attention.

            “We let him know what was happening before we left.” Jackson said. “The pack he’s running with hadn’t seen any hunters yet but was looking into it.”

            Scott let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “That’s good then.”

            “Yeah.” Jackson smiled.

            Before Jackson could protest, Scott was pulling the werewolf into a tight hug. “Thank you.” Scott said again. “For everything.”

            “Let go…” Jackson grumbled half-heartedly. “You know I’m not a hugger.” Which earned him an amused look from Ethan-but that was Ethan it was different. Scott finally let go, looking just a little sheepish.

            “I should thank you too…” Jackson said awkwardly. “For keeping the town safe.”

            “It’s what we do.” Scott smiled. “but let’s keep in better touch from now on okay?”

            Ethan laughed. “I think we can manage that.”

            Scott grabbed the plate of pizza he had for Malia, and pulled Ethan into a quick hug with his other arm. Ethan seemed genuinely surprised, but not unpleasantly so. Scott walked back into the living room, leaving Ethan slightly speechless.

            “McCall’s always so touchy feely.” Jackson chuckled, nudging his boyfriend gently.

            “Yeah-it’s just…I guess it’s nice knowing he doesn’t hate me…”

            Jackson kissed Ethan, and might well have shown his boyfriend just how much _he_ personally didn’t hate Ethan if Derek hadn’t taken that moment to clear his throat awkwardly. The older werewolf was eyeing Jackson strangely.

            “I’ll uh…I’ll give you two a minute.” Ethan gave Jackson a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and stepped quietly out of the kitchen.

            "Jackson." Derek said stiffly.

            "Derek."

            "You and Ethan huh?" 

            Jackson rolled his eyes. "Not you too. I've already blown Stilinski's mind..."

            That got a small laugh from Derek. "No it's just-you seem happy."

            "Yeah." Jackson smiled. "Yeah I really am."

            Derek scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know things were never exactly normal between us..."

            Jackson snorted. "You think?"

            That got another small smile from Derek he noted-the second in less then five minutes-clearly Jackson wasn't the only one in a better place.

            "Regardless...I just-well I wanted to say I'm happy for you." Derek sighed. "I know I was never really your Alpha...but I'm glad you're doing so well."

            It was true, between threatening to kill him, and then actually killing him once he became the Kanima, Jackson's relationship with Derek had never really fallen in the normal pack lines. Still, it had been Derek who had given him the bite. Derek who had taught him to control his new powers before he moved to London. Without him Jackson wouldn't be where he was today. "Thanks." Jackson said simply. 

            Derek nodded and moved to leave. Jackson wasn't sure what made him say it before he could stop himself-"You know you could call Isaac sometime." 

            Derek stopped short, and turned back to face Jackson. "What?" 

            "Isaac." Jackson sighed already regretting saying this. "He likes Paris and all... but he still misses you guys." Derek just kept starring at Jackson blankly so he plunged on- "I mean he hated me-" a fact Jackson reminded himself had been completely justified "and the few times I visited to let him know about hunters or something else wolf related he was still happy to see me."

            Derek grunted noncommittally, and Jackson groaned.

            "Please Derek-like we couldn't all tell you were worried about him before. I know Scott still talks to him sometimes-why don't you?"

            "I didn't have a phone." Derek said bluntly. 

            "You do now." 

            "Things didn't exactly end well between Isaac and I."

            Jackson rolled his eyes. "You threw him out to try and protect him right?"

            Derek's expression darkened. "How did you-"

            "Isaac might not have liked it but he's not an idiot-he knew what you were trying to do."

            "He told you that?"Derek asked softly, almost vulnerably.

            "Yes." Jackson sighed and tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible. "Because I've actually spoken to him in the past year and a half." Guilt came of Derek in waves. "He was your first beta-isn't that supposed to be some special bond or something for a wolf?" Jackson was pretty sure he remembered Ethan telling him that. 

            "He wasn't my first." Derek said quietly. "Not technically."

            Right. Jackson had walked right into that one. The silence hung between them heavily for a few minutes. "Well-I have a phone too you know..." Jackson muttered lamely. He'd never really been close to Derek, and he doubted he'd start now, but somehow it had seemed the right thing to say. 

            Derek was quiet a minute longer. Jackson was almost out of the kitchen, ready to rejoin the others when Derek stopped him.

            "Wait." Derek dug into his pocket  and pulled out the phone he'd purchased only a few days earlier. He called up the contacts list and passed it over to Jackson. 

            Jackson took the phone tentatively and added in Isaac's number. He added his own number right below it.

            ***

            The living room was a buzz with laughter as Jackson slipped back in. Corey and Mason were having an animated discussion with Scott and Malia. Stiles looked to be catching up with Liam, while shooting Theo who was sitting next to the wolf an occasional glare. Ethan and Lydia were engaged in their own conversation, all smiles.

            Lydia grinned. "Does he still complain about watching romantic movies?"

            "Of course!" Ethan laughed. "But I know he likes some of them. We watched this one-"

            Jackson sat down on the couch next to Ethan and sighed. "Leaving the two of you alone with each other was a bad idea." 

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Ethan laughed. "I'm having a blast. And learning so much."

            Jackson smiled and shook his head. "That's what I'm afraid of."

            "Is it safe to go into the kitchen now then?" Lydia asked pointedly, twirling her empty glass in her hands. 

            "Sure." Jackson said. "Derek's just making a phone call."

            Ethan quirked an eye brow, full of unspoken concern. Jackson gave him an almost imperceptible nod. _I'm okay._ He knew Ethan would understand.

            Across the room Mason stood up and walked over to where Theo, Liam and Stiles were huddled up. Stiles was telling some funny story to Liam, who was grinning widely, while Theo watched skeptically. 

            "Hey..." Mason said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

            Liam turned to him still laughing. "Sure Mason. What's up?"

            "Oh uh...I actually mean Theo."

            "Oh." Liam turned to Theo, who's face mirrored Liam's own surprise.

            "What do you want to talk to me about?" Theo asked baffled.

            "I-ah...look can we just go...I don't know somewhere?" Mason asked awkwardly.

            "You seriously want to talk to Theo." Stiles said. " _Alone_?"

            "Yeah." Liam grinned. "You do realize that like half the people here could hear you almost anywhere you go in this house right?

            "Only if they were actively eavesdropping." Mason said a little louder then was strictly necessary. "Which would be rude." He added, again for the benefit of the whole room.        

            “Fine.” Theo sighed. “Let’s go.”

            Mason led the way out of the living room and into the kitchen. He opened the door that headed outside and ushered Theo through it.

            “Seriously?” Theo asked

            “Just go.” Mason grumbled.

            Theo rolled his eyes but walked out the door. Mason followed him and shut the door behind them with a soft click.

            “So what’s so secretive we couldn’t talk about it in there?” Theo asked.

            “I just-“ Mason paused, trying to think of the best way to say it. “I guess I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

            “For what?” Theo seemed genuinely confused.

            “For saying you didn’t care-before in the tunnels” Mason trailed off. “I saw what you did for Gabe…”

            Theo was silent for a moment. “You weren’t wrong. When you said you needed to care.” Theo looked away from Mason, clearly uncomfortable. “I needed to hear that.”

            “Yeah well…” Mason shrugged. “I guess I just felt like someone should acknowledge it. Give you credit for changing or whatever.”

            “Thank you.” Theo said, a small genuine smile breaking across his face. “For saying so.”

            Mason smiled. “Well uhh-we should probably head back inside then I guess. Before somebody noses in…”

            Theo smirked and opened the door to the house. “What makes you think someone hasn’t already?”

            They strolled back in though the kitchen, Derek seemed to be just finishing up his call-whoever it was with. Back in the living room Liam had pulled out a deck of cards.

            “Who wants to play poker?” Liam asked excitedly.

            Theo grinned. “Count me in” He slid into the chair next to Liam. “But I only play for money.”

            Liam frowned. “Oh well uh-“

            “But I guess we don’t have to if you worried about losing.” Theo said smugly.

            Liam’s eyes darkened. He pulled out his wallet and set it firmly on the table. “Bring it on.”

            Derek finally made his way into the living room and sat down in the empty chair next to Scott. “Did I miss anything?”

            “Not really.” Malia piped up from Scott’s other side. “Although their game could be pretty funny.” She said pointing to Theo and Liam who were starring at their first cards intently. Lydia seemed to be eyeing them too.

            Stiles suddenly came bounding back into the room, a hat held triumphantly up in his hand. “Time for charades!” He lifted a couple pieces of paper up in his other and waved them dramatically. “Who’s playing? I call couples! Malia, Scott you guys in?

            “Sure.” Scott said happily.

            “Alright.” Stiles turned his attention to Mason and Corey. “You two?”

            Mason turned to Corey and shrugged. Corey nodded. “Sounds like fun.”

            “Perfect!” Stiles grinned. “Ethan, Jackson you guys want in on this?”

            Jackson laughed. “Why not?”

            “And then that leaves Lydia and me!” Stiles started passing out the papers to everyone. Okay everybody write down a couple of-“

            “Actually Stiles-“ Lydia stood up and walked over to Theo and Liam. “I think I’m going to join these two for poker. If that’s okay with them.”

            Theo eyed her skeptically. “We’re playing for money. You sure?”

            Lydia smiled, a small glint in her eyes. “I think I’ll be okay.”

            “Yeah sure then.” Liam said agreeably. “Pull up a chair.”

            Lydia did so and sat down. Liam slid her the deck of cards. “You can deal the next hand.” He said.

            Lydia picked up the deck and spun it around once, before sliding it out into a fan on the table. Without missing a beat she scooped up every card and shuffled through them through a perfect bridge. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

            “You guys are so screwed.”

            Theo and Liam exchanged nervous looks. Lydia was beaming and already dealing the cards. Stiles turned back to the others his eyes falling on Derek. “I guess that leaves just you. What do you say Derek want to be my partner for charades?”

            Derek smiled. “At the risk of embarrassing myself I think I’ll pass.”

            “Oh come on please?” Stiles pouted. “We need an even number.”

            Derek rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

            Stiles pumped his arms in a silent cheer and handed him a piece of paper.

            “What kind of categories are we doing for this?” Scott asked.

            “I was thinking people of Beacon Hills.” Stiles said grinning.

            “Some of us haven’t lived in here awhile Stilinski.” Jackson grumbled. “Including you’re partner I’m pretty sure.”

            That changed Stiles’ tune a bit. “Hmm…maybe-I guess we can make sure they know everybody we put in? Stiles asked.

            “Then they’ll have an advantage.” Malia said quickly, her competitive streak already flaring up.

            “Okay-“ Stiles smiled. “I guess just pick like well known people okay? People we all should know.”

            The group nodded agreeably, and before long names were being tossed in the hat. When the last entry was finally in Stiles began mixing the folded pieces of paper, grinning all the while.

            “So each couple-or team I guess in our case-“ he nodded to Derek “gets a turn. One of them comes up draws a name and then mimes it for the other person to guess. No talking.” Stiles pulled out his phone and opened up the timer. “If you can get it before in less then a minute you get a point, most points wins.” He looked around the group. “Everybody got it?” They all nodded or grumbled they did.

            “Alright.” Stiles was practically giddy at this point. “Scott you’re up first buddy.”

            Scott stood up and walked to the center of the circle of chairs they’d arranged. Stiles offered him the hat. Scott pulled out a paper and opened it, smiling as he read the name.

            “Okay you ready Scott?” Stiles asked. Scott nodded. “Malia?”

            “Ready.” Malia was completely focused on Scott, her eyes threatening to bore holes in boyfriend with their intensity.

            “Alright then…” Stiles finger hovered over the timer. Finally he pushed it. “Go!”

            Scott began gesturing immediately. He pointed to Malia frantically.

            “Me?” Malia asked.

            Scott shook his head quickly. He reached his arm up over his head, indicating a height. Malia nodded-okay so whoever it was, was taller. Scott mimed growling and slashing with his hands. Okay probably a wolf then…that helped a little. “Uhh Derek?” Malia shouted frantically.

            Scott smiled but shook his head no.

            “Thirty seconds left!” Stiles called.

            Scott waved frantically, and pointed to his head with one of his hands, spinning quickly-the person was crazy?

            “Oh! Oh-“ Malia shouted. “It’s Peter!”

            “Yes!” Scott laughed and showed them all the paper with Peter’s name clearly written on it. “I mean he’s not completely crazy and he did just help us-“

            “Relax Scott.” Stiles chuckled. “No one’s going to take away you’re halo over some desperate charade clues.” He marked a point down for Scott and Malia on another sheet of paper he had. “Okay Ethan, Jackson, you guys are up next. Who’s going?”

            The couple exchanged a brief look, and then Jackson moved to stand up. “I’ll go.”

            Ethan grinned. “We’ve got this.”

            Malia snorted. “We’ll see.”

            Jackson pulled a name from the hat and had to stifle a laugh.

            “Who’s name is that funny?” Stiles asked, trying to angle to see the card.

            Jackson shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Ready whenever you are.”

            “O-okay…” Stiles turned back to his phone. “Go!”

            Jackson immediately began miming a lacrosse stick and then-beating somebody with it? Everyone was giving him odd looks except for Ethan who just grinned.

            “Coach Finstock!” Ethan laughed.

            Jackson unfurled the paper and smirked. “Yep.” He handed Stiles the used paper, Stiles marked down a point for Ethan and Jackson and put the card with Coach’s name on it in a stack with Peter’s.

            “How out of a curiosity did you get Coach from Jackson beating someone with a lacrosse stick?” Mason asked baffled. “Is that like some old team inside joke or something?”

            Scott shook his head. “Not that I know of.”

            “Seriously-“ Stiles chuckled. “Do we even want to know how you two came up with that one? What kind of weird associations with Coach do you have Jackson-“

            “Who cares?” Malia grumbled. “They’re still just tied with me and Scott. Let’s keep playing!”

            Stiles laughed and passed his phone and the hat across the circle to Scott. “I guess we’re up next.” He grinned to Derek. “Do you want to go first or do you want me to?”

            Derek sighed. "I don't care."

            "You go first then." Stiles grinned. 

            Derek climbed to his feet reluctantly and took a paper from the hat.

            "Ready?" Scott asked.

            Derek nodded. "I guess."

            "Okay-"Scott pushed the timer eagerly. "Go!"

            Derek pointed to Stiles almost immediately.

            "Me?" Stiles asked.

            Derek shook his head and mimed-a gun? 

            "Someone who wants to kill me?" Stiles shouted. "Not that it necessarily narrows it done...

            Derek growled in frustration. He repeated the motions again, first Stiles then a gun-

            "Someone I want to kill?" Stiles offered. "I'm totally lost here..."

            "Twenty more seconds." Scott called.

            Derek was glaring at Stiles. 

            "What?" Stiles said exasperatedly "How am I supposed to get whoever the hell it is you drew when you just keep repeating the same motions over and over again-"

            Another low growl rumbled from Derek. 

            "That's not helping either." Stiles grumbled. "Maybe if-"

            "That's time." Scott broke in, barely suppressing a laugh. 

            "Who was it supposed to be?" Ethan asked.

            "The Sheriff." Derek unfurled the card and pointed to Stiles again. "Your father-who has a gun."

            "I was supposed to get my dad from that?" Stiles snorted. "It just looked like you were threatening my life repeatedly."

            "Well maybe if you actually guessed some names-" Derek huffed.

            "Wow their aweful at this." Malia said gleefully. "They're no threat at all."

            That got a round of laughter from everyone but Stiles and Derek, but even they had small smiles. Stiles took the hat and his phone back from Scott and turned to Mason and Corey. "Let's see what you two can do then."

            Corey stood up nervously and picked a paper out of the hat. He relaxed as soon as he saw the name. "Okay I'm ready."

            "Go." Stiles said.

            Corey took a deep breath- and then pretended to let loose a huge scream.

            Mason snapped his fingers excitedly. "Lydia!"

            Corey smiled and opened up his paper. "Yep." 

            "Alright point for Mason and Corey." Stiles said and jotted it down. 

            "My turn." Malia hopped up and grabbed a paper from the hat. Her face fell when she opened it. "I don't know who this is..." She said bitterly.

            "That's okay." Scott said calmly. "Just do the best you can." 

            Malia grunted irritably. "Okay I'm ready."

            Stiles started the timer. 

            Malia pointed to herself and shook her head no, then did a quick turn around the circle and nodded yes.

            "Uh-it's a man?" Scott guessed.

            Malia nodded eagerly. 

            She looked back at the card in frustration. She mines a crude "H" with her hands. 

            "Name starts with an H?" 

            Malia nodded again.

            "I don't know if that's really within the rules-" Stiles began, only to stop when Malia gave him a short shove. "Okay-we'll say it's fine." Stiles said rubbing his shoulder. 

            "Man...name starts with an H..." Scott sputtered. "Uhh..."

            "Ten seconds left." Stiles said, grinning, and careful to lean out of Malia's reach when he did so.

            "I don't know Malia." Scott wracked his brain. "Sorry I just can't think of anyone."

            The timer beeped and Malia sighed in frustration. "Okay who the heck is Mr. Harris and who put his name in here?" Malia asked.

            "You don't know who Mr. Harris is?" Jackson frowned. "He teaches every chemistry class at the high school."

            "You put this in here?" Malia held up the offending card.

            "Well yeah." Jackson said. "I figured everyone would know him."

            "I always kind of hated him." Stiles chummed in. "And I think he'd have been perfectly happily if Scott and I both dropped dead..."

            Jackson laughed. "Harris loved me."

            Stiles rolled his eyes. "Believe me I remember."

            "What happened to him?" Jackson asked. "Did he transfer schools or something?"

            "No Derek's crazy ex-girlfriend kidnapped him and killed him for one of her rituals when she was all Darachy." Stiles replied easily. 

            "She wasn't my girlfriend." Derek said angrily. 

            Stiles smirked. "Rrrrright. Whatever you say big guy."

            "Okay then..." Jackson wasn't going anywhere near that. "Ethan you're up."

            Ethan walked over to Stiles and pulled a name out of the hat. He smiled. 

            "Seriously?" Stiles groaned seeing Ethan's reaction. "Why is everyone else getting easy ones?"

            "Your dad is an easy one." Malia grumbled. "And I had Mr. Harris. So don't start saying-"

            "Fine, fine I know." Stiles sighed. "Go ahead Ethan."

             As soon as the timer started Ethan mimed a gun, much like Derek had.

            "The Sherriff again?" Jackson laughed. 

             Ethan shook his head no, but he lifted his hand up like he was talking on a radio. 

             "Okay-" Jackson said. "Someone who works for the Sherrif then?"

              Nodding, Ethan touched his hands together, and jumped back, shaking his fingers as if they were burned. 

              "Oh-oh uh the hot Sheriff's deputy!" Jackson shouted. "Uh-Par...Pareish right?" 

              "Yes!" Ethan laughed and tossed his card into the used pile. He sat back down and slide an arm around Jackson.

              "Wait..." Stiles said, he paused in giving Ethan and Jackson a point and frowned. "You find Parrish attractive?"

              "Yeah." Jackson snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ethan nodded agreeably. 

              "Really?" Stiles questioned.

              "Yes." Mason and Corey answered almost simultaneously, grinning at each other. Jackson smirked. Stiles just just gaped at him. 

               "Seriously do you find all of Lydia's boyfriends attractive except me?" Stiles asked incredulously. 

               Jackson shrugged and grinned wickedly. " I don't know. Does she have any other exs hanging around I don't know about? I'd be happy to give them a look."

               Ethan nudged him playfully, still all smiles. Jackson laughed. "Not that any of them could top mine..." He kissed Ethan and Stiles groaned.

              "Fine. It's my turn." Stiles grabbed a name from the hat and tossed his phone back to Scott. 

              "Okay-go!" Scott announced.

              Stiles pointed to Scott.

              "Okay..." Derek said "is it Scott?" Stiles shook his head. "Someone connected to Scott then?"

               Stiles smiled and tapped his nose. Derek has gotten it. So far so good.

              "You realize connected to Scott could cover everyone here and probably half the town right?" Jackson laughed. 

               Stiles flipped him off and went back to miming his clues. He faked growled and made a few clawing motions. 

               "They're a wolf?" Derek guessed.

               Stiles shook his head no. Suddenly he changed tactics and seemed to be pretending to move something with his mind. 

                "Okay Stiles I have no idea what that's supposed to be." Derek sighed.  

               "Fifteen seconds." Scott called out. 

                Stiles groaned. He sat down and made a weird pawing motion.        

               "Uh..." Derek frowned. "That's not helping any..."

                The timer finally went off and Siltes gave an exasperated sigh. "Seriously Derek?" 

               "No one had any idea what you were going for there Stiles." Derek said.

               "Seriously?" Stiles looked around the circle, "No one got that?"

               Scott shook his head. "Sorry man. Who was it?"

               "Deaton." Stiles said. "Obviously."

               Malia cocked her head. "How was any of that Deaton?" 

               "You know-" Stiles repeated the motions one by one. "Scott's werewolf Yoda. Who works with animals."

               Derek snorted. "Okay-you-don't get to complain about my clues anymore."

               Stiles sat back down and pouted. "That was perfectly clear." 

               "Only to you." Derek said.

               The game went on like that for awhile, Stiles and Derek did eventually manage to score, but they were so far behind at that point it barely mattered. Ethan and Jackson were neck and neck with Scott and Malia for most of the game, but eventually their absence from Beacon Hills caught up with them, much to Malia's delight. 

               By that point the others' poker game had ended too. Liam and Theo finally got tired of losing their money and decided to call it quits. Lydia, unsurprisingly, was all smiles.

               "I think it's time to cut the cake." She said happily. "And we have to get a picture too. We need to commemorate this."

               Scott followed Lydia into the kitchen and began rummaging through the drawers. "They're should be a good knife in one of these..."   

               Lydia just smiled knowingly and reached into her purse. 

               "You have a knife in there?" Scott asked baffled. 

               "Don't be ridiculous." Lydia laughed and pulled out- "Dental floss."

               "Wait-what?" Scott asked confused.

               "Relax its fresh." Lydia rolled her eyes. "Just watch." She unspooled a piece the length of the cake and carefully broke it off. Then she slid the floss through the cake, the cake easily giving way. When she was finished there was single straight line sliced clean though the cake. "See?" Lydia said. "Perfect line every time." With in just a few minutes she had the cake cut up into perfectly equal pieces. She turned back to Scott and grinned. "Now-do you want to help me carry this into the other room?"              

               Following Lydia's lead, Scott helped her set up the cake and a stack of plates in one corner of the room. Several cheers greeted them. 

               "No cake yet!" Lydia said firmly. "Picture first. I don't want a shot of you all with frosting all over your faces."

               "I think we all know how to eat cake Lydia." Stiles said. He was hovering next to her and eyeing the plates.

               Lydia raised a single eyebrow. "Really?"               

               "Uh..." Knowing when he was beaten Stiles just laughed. "So picture first guys!"

               Mason carried in a hefty tripod and a camera bag, more things Lydia had asked him to grab from her house and helped her set them up carefully.

               "Okay-" She said once everyone was more or less in place for the picture. "Now given the number of wolves and glowing eyed beasts here I'm going to take these without a flash-so we'll probably need to move some of the lights around a little just bear with me." She clicked the camera once and looked at the image. "Okay the lighting looks pretty good but Ethan's getting some kind of weird red eye, so we're going to need to move that back lamp by him just a bit..." She snapped another quick shot with the lamp in the new position. "Okay that looks good. One second while I set the timer..." Lydia had the camera start counting down and quickly moved into the spot in the front row between Scott and Stiles she'd blocked out for herself. The timer light began blinking more quickly-it was almost time-"Everyone smile or we're taking another one." Lydia hollered. The comment was met with several laughs and a few groans. Finally the camera clicked. 

               "Nobody move." Lydia commanded. "I have to check it." Lydia stepped out of the huddled group and back behind the camera, the others talking amongst themselves as she pulled up the picture. Lydia smiled. It looked perfect. "Okay-" she said. " _Now_ we can have cake."

               Everyone laughed and began slowing breaking apart to reach the cake. A line formed, and before long everyone had their had their cake and was laughing and telling stories again.

            “This cake is amazing Lydia.” Liam said. “How did you get something like this on such short notice?”

            Lydia smiled mischievously. “I have my ways.”

             Liam laughed. “After that card game I believe it.”

            Scott found himself hanging back a bit, just taking everything in. These were his friends, his pack, some of whom had traveled incredible distances to be here, and all of whom had stepped up to fight for him. He felt suddenly compelled to say something.

            “Uh guys?” A few people noticed Scott trying to address the room, but others were too engrossed in their own conversations. “GUYS!” Scott said louder, putting just a little bit of his Alpha power behind the word, his eyes flashing briefly red. That did it. Everyone quieted down and turned to face Scott.

            “Sorry.” Scott smiled sheepishly. “I just wanted to say something…” He paused searching for the words that could convey the depth of his feelings for the people in front of him. “You guys…all of you…you’re the best friends I could ever have asked for. The things we’ve all been through together…it means so much to me that you’re all here. That you all chose to stand with me. And I want you to know that it goes both ways… I know that we won’t always be together-“ His gaze lingered for just a moment on Derek, then Ethan and Jackson, even Stiles “-but if any of you ever need me I’m there. Because friends-pack-is forever. You’re all a part of me-no matter what. Even those people who aren’t with us today…Isaac… and Kira…” Scott paused a small lump forming in his throat. “And everybody we lost…” Scott’s voice wavered “… Allison…and…

            “…Aiden…” Lydia said softly, her eyes meeting Ethan’s across the room.

            “Boyd.” Derek said hoarsely, his voice thick with emotion. “and…“

            “…and Erica.” Stiles finished quietly.

            “Brett.” Liam murmured softly.

            Malia nodded. “And Deucalion...”

            The room was silent for a while after that. Finally Scott spoke again.

            “…all of them…and everyone else we’ve lost along the way…they’re still with us. Every time we do something like we did-stopping the Anuk-Ite…saving people…we keep that part of them alive.” Scott paused, knowing the weight of what he was putting on his friends. “We stopped Gerard…but Monroe’s still out there. She has a plan…and I’m sure she’s recruiting people. Stopping her might take awhile… and I know it’ll be dangerous…but...I guess I just wanted to say there’s no one else I’d rather do it with.” He smiled, knowing he was tearing up. “and I guess…I guess that’s all…”

            Malia stood up from her chair and pulled Scott into a hug, Stiles followed just a moment later, squeezing his friend tightly, his own eyes misting over. Lydia was there then, and Liam, Derek, even Ethan and Jackson, Corey and Mason right behind them-and soon everyone was trapped in one giant hug.

            Scott closed his eyes, savoring the happy moment. Pack was forever-he really believed that. And feeling the warm embrace of his friends around him, Scott knew he had the best pack there was.

 


End file.
